


you say i'm yours

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Basketball, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Yixing accidentally reveals that he's dating the school's basketball captain.





	you say i'm yours

Walking into the classroom last was something Yixing hated, he had always disliked it with a passion, and the worst part was that he sat in the third of four rows. He had to pass his classmates and be weighed down by their stares until he got to the hard plastic seat he had chosen at the start of the year. It wasn’t unusual for him to be one of the latter students to enter the room, as he was one of four others who had a three hour class of physics across the school beforehand, whereas almost everybody else had English, which was situated right next to the maths department. That day, however, was one of the worst days to be the final teenager to enter the room.

There was nothing unusual about the way he looked, facially at least, but it was what he was wearing that had caught the attention of almost everybody as he walked through and to his seat. He sat beside best friend, Lu Han, a playful but incredibly intelligent student. Yixing’s seat was the only one uninhabited as he felt his peers’ and teacher’s gazes on him. His face flamed, pink dusted all over his cheeks and his place at the four seat long desk had never felt like such a sanctuary.

The reason why people stared was because of what he was wearing, it wasn’t his usual singlet or thick woolly jumper, it was a basketball jersey. His school’s team jersey. The most important detail of it all was that only the basketball players wore them around the campus on match days and Yixing wasn’t on the team. Yixing was so far from being on the team that most of the players on it didn’t even know he existed. He had the jersey on by coincidence.

The mainly black shirt was detailed with emerald green and a metallic silver thread, it was comfortable and airy, almost perfect for Yixing to wear. But, the part that had people gasping was the fact that, in that rich shade of green, ‘ _WU'_ was boldly printed between his shoulder blades. His shirt belonged to the captain of the team, the person who sat on his left in his maths class. It wasn’t an intentional thing, wearing the shirt, it had been an innocent mix-up that morning when Yixing had stuck his hand into his clean laundry pile in search of one of his many black tank tops. His luck hadn’t been on his side when he had speedily pulled his shirt over his head and left the door with his toothbrush hanging out of his lips. The date that had been stitched into the jersey was for the final that had been played the Friday before that class - Yixing was wearing the jersey of the player who had taken the team to victory. 

Yixing was wearing his boyfriend's jersey. A boyfriend very few people even knew he had.

He hadn’t noticed his mistake until Lu Han had pointed it out with a deep scowl, and Yixing hadn’t ever wanted to disappear so much in his life before. The student hadn’t ever caught the attention of so many people in his classes before, he usually slid under the radar with people like Lu Han and the basketball captain all taking the popularity.

Yixing edged into his chair, the disgruntled sigh of his best friend the soundtrack to his movements and the latecomer wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance. He did not look to his left but he felt the burning weight on his skin of the male who occupied that seat. Yixing sat quietly as people muttered around him and the teacher tapped around on his laptop to bring up the class register, which left him to dip his head down and a desperate part of himself wished he had brought a jacket with him. Especially when he removed his backpack to slide it under the desk, leaving people could see the number and name clearly on his back.

The teacher reeled off a series of names for the roll-call, leaving Yixing to only speak when his own was called and nothing else. Even as the man stood at the front of the class to begin his teaching session, there were eyes on Yixing and he didn’t draw any kind of comfort from it. He didn’t look up at the whiteboard for the entire time, feeling thankful that the adult in the room did not ask him to answer any questions as he started to fiddle with the edges of his workbook.

In a moment of weakness, Yixing looked at the student to his left and immediately met eyes with him. Yixing snapped his gaze back down to the table in front of him, he blushed harder than he had been before. It was a flaming and searing kind of embarrassment that he knew would linger for the rest of the day. Lu Han didn’t have any pity for him as they started working and the rest of the room filled with faded but idle chatter. The elder of the two friends almost immediately started talking in every lesson but that period of jubilant conversation wasn’t there that day.

Lu Han wasn't one of the limited number of people who knew Yixing was in a relationship, despite their best friend status.

The temptation to escape from Lu Han's cold shoulder drove him to peer back to his left, once again meeting eyes and Yixing held the gaze that time. The person smiled, their eyes creased at the sides and Yixing couldn’t help but let a grin slip into his lips. A sharp elbow to his ribs from Lu Han cut off his small looking contest with his other deskmate and Yixing looked back down at his workbook, filling in the answers he could clearly see and when he got to the end of the first page, there was a hand on his back. One finger traced the lines of the family name displayed there, he felt it on his skin and he was sure that the people in the row behind could see the action, given the slight quietening in the blabbering between the students.

He could see Lu Han blatantly roll his eyes and Yixing clenched his pen in his hand so tightly that his skin ached where it stretched. His friend stood up from their table and strode over to where the teacher was sat at his desk, running over a few problems and there was a presence closer to Yixing’s shoulder.

“You look good in that,” the person murmured, his exhale so hot that Yixing was surprised that it hadn’t condensed and fogged between them. “You don’t even realise how amazing it is to see you wearing that.”

“Don’t start,” he warned, twiddling the biro and etching in a few numbers. “And, stop looking at me while you’re at it.”

“Why?”

“I already feel like an idiot.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m wearing your fucking shirt and I have a problem with broadcasting it to the school like this. It's embarrassing. You know people looking at me makes me feel uncomfortable”

“Why?”

“ _Why are you so annoying?_ ”

“Why are you dating me if I’m annoying?”

“You’re not normally this bad,” Yixing grumbled.

“Well excuse me if my boyfriend decided to display to the whole student population that we’re dating in the cutest way ever.”

Lu Han made his way back over and the two seated boys silenced themselves as they were thrown a long glare, he huffed as he got on with what they were all working on and Yixing turned to his boyfriend.

“Just get on with your work, Yifan, and stop staring at me.”

Yifan barely looked away from Yixing for more than two minutes as he filled in some of his book, which angered Yixing because his boyfriend was practically a mathematician while he had been dubbed a "mathe- _moron"_ by Lu Han. He went through the rest of the hour squirming under the almost constant ogling from Yifan, only feeling the laser hot penetration of the other’s eyes disappear for a collection of seconds at a time.

As the teacher called for everybody to pack away, Yixing’s things were in his bag in the blink of an eye and he was trying to escape the class as fast as he could. And yet his luck stayed away, or came in a violent torrent (Yixing couldn’t decide), when he felt an arm drape over his shoulder. His body was turned slightly to the left and a fleeting kiss was pressed to his mouth, making him gasp and his attacker smile widely as their peers burst out in dramatic talk.

“I know, I’m annoying, you don’t have to say it.” Yixing relaxed under the elder’s touch and felt a little more at home in the jersey as he was guided towards the cafeteria by the basketball captain.


End file.
